


Boundaries

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ethan catches will off guard at work
Relationships: Will Campbell/Ethan Willis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Of course when I watched the show I shipped them so much ever since they were stuck on that tiny ass boat together

“You’ve been looking at me practically the entire day now Willis”Will spoke up clearing the air between them 

"I can't stop thinking about you”Ethan came closer to Will 

“Remember our deal”will reminded him 

“Boundaries are boundaries”Ethan muttered stepping back slowly 

Ethan’s boyfriend was a stickler for the rules so when it came to pda it had to be kept at a minimum 

“You’re adorable”Will gave him a small grin 

Ethan usually didn’t see the other man outright come on to him like that at work but he was loving it 

“Dinner at your place later?”Ethan asked him 

“I cook and you eat”Will laughed a little 

“Of course I wouldn’t have it any other way”Ethan says


End file.
